Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic device, and more particularly to a surface coating which has excellent weather and impact resistance and which is applied to a photovoltaic device having a semiconductor layer and an electrode layer serving as photoelectric conversion members formed on a base member thereof, and to a photovoltaic device, the output characteristics of which are improved because light to be absorbed by the semiconductor layer can be utilized effectively by scattering of the incident light.